


The Magical Kildo

by little_dhampir



Series: The many adventures of Kildo the Great [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, Dragons???, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin's boyfriend is away on a business trip so Merlin has some fun on his own. Or is he really on his own?
Relationships: Kilgharrah/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The many adventures of Kildo the Great [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288799
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	The Magical Kildo

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote porn at work XD

It had been a few months since Merlin had ordered Kildo. A very pleasurable few months. Kildo - the dragon dick dildo Merlin had drunk ordered after one of Gwaine's infamous parties - had become a stable part of Merlin's night time routine. And even now that Merlin was no longer single, he was still a presence in Merlin's life. Sometimes Arthur and him even enjoyed Kildo together. 

But Arthur was at a conference and Merlin was all alone tonight. His boyfriend had sent him a selfie earlier showing off his new suit, knowing it would make Merlin all hot and bothered at work, only to turn off his phone for whatever boring lawyer thing he was doing right now. 

Merlin really wished Arthur was doing him instead. It had been a really exhausting day at the antiques shop; Gaius had finally retired a few weeks ago and Merlin had seriously underestimated how much more work this would mean for him. The only thing Merlin wanted was someone to pound him into the mattress till he couldn't think or walk anymore. Preferably his incredible hot boyfriend whom he still couldn't believe he was dating after years of pining for his childhood friend. 

But seeing as Merlin was home alone tonight, Kildo had to be the one to fulfill Merlin's needs. Knowing how good the gigantic toy would feel inside of him made Merlin nearly as horny as the picture of Arthur did and so it only took Merlin fifteen minutes to eat some quick dinner, shed his work clothes, and jump into bed where Kildo was already waiting for him. Merlin couldn't remember removing him from the box underneath the bed earlier but only shrugged. Maybe his half asleep brain had already known in the morning that Merlin would need the toy later. 

Lying on the pillow Arthur usually used whenever he slept over, the dragon dick dildo looked even more gigantic than usual and Merlin couldn't wait to have his way with the toy. Despite not doing much yet Merlin was rock hard, his dick weeping at the thought of impaling himself on Kildo. 

He brought the toy to his lips, slowly licking and suckling on it as if it were a real cock. Merlin could swear he could taste the salty tang of precome as his mouth opened further to let the toy in just a little bit deeper. 

He was about to pull back when he felt the toy push in even deeper, gagging him in a way he usually didn't dare to try. Merlin moaned, both in pleasure and surprise, when he felt the toy move despite his hands falling away from it. An invisible force kept pushing in and pulling the dildo back out and Merlin knew he should probably panic but was too turned on to actually care.

He was so hard he felt like he could come gagging on the toy if only he would wrap his hand around his aching dick. As if the force could read his mind, Merlin's arms were suddenly lifted and dropped next to his head again, invisible bonds holding them there as his legs were forced apart. He felt as if a strong presence was holding him down and he could have sworn he felt scales whenever the force touched him.

Merlin felt invisible fingers touching his hole and Merlin shuddered at the sensation of wet digits trying to open him up. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin saw the open bottle of lube on his nightstand - he knew for sure it hadn't been there just moments ago - and before he could brace himself a sharp sensation cut through him as something pushed inside of him. 

Something that felt like fingers but rougher and broader moved against his walls. Merlin moaned as his body willingly accepted the intrusion; a droplet of sweat ran down his chest where it met the wetness of Merlin's erection. 

He wanted more of the sensation and less at the same time. He couldn't think and had a hard time breathing with the toy still moving between his lips but somehow he felt calm and safe and wasn't afraid even though he was nearly choking on the plastic filling his mouth. 

Merlin could have stayed like this all night with the pleasure building and building till he finally exploded but suddenly the toy pulled out completely. His lips made an obscene noise and a whine escaped them in protest when the thing filling his hole also pulled out. 

However this feeling of emptiness didn't last long because without any warning the toy moved down between his legs and pushed against his sensitive rim. Merlin squealed and tried to move, whether to pull away or to push himself on Kildo he wasn't sure, but the bonds were still holding his arms in place and something heavy, rough and not visible to the eye pushed down on his upper body and legs. 

Merlin nearly screamed when the toy pushed inside of him in one rapid move, not stopping to let him adjust. It felt even bigger than usual and Merlin couldn't believe he could even take it without being completely torn apart. 

It felt as if something was fucking him with the thick plastic cock; something fast and strong that drove Merlin completely wild. The bed rocked with the force of the thrusts that were unnaturally strong. It felt as if Kildo had come alive and delivered blows to Merlin's prostate in an angle he could never reach on his own. 

Merlin was screaming and moaning, shaking and falling apart. The pleasure was building higher and higher and Merlin's cock was weeping despite staying untouched all evening long. Everytime Merlin thought he couldn't take any more, another perfect brush against his prostate drove him to new heights. 

It was only a matter of seconds now before Merlin would come completely undone. He didn't think pleasure like this was even possible but here he was, screaming himself hoarse as whatever was fucking him so perfectly pushed him over the edge. 

Merlin was coming harder than he had ever come before; his orgasm so intense, he thought he would never recover from it. Ropes and ropes of cum were landing on his chest as Kildo kept thrusting inside of him. 

"Stop," Merlin half moaned, half whispered, his voice too hoarse to shout and the toy finally stopped moving. 

The weight lifted from his body as well as the bonds around his wrists. Lastly the toy pulled out and Kildo dropped between Merlin's spread legs, once more an inanimate object. Merlin rolled to the side and felt some soreness at the movement. Trying to catch his breath, Merlin's eyes landed on a book he had brought home from work. A book about the magical abilities of dragons.


End file.
